


Spring Soldier

by ninjalololover



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: (probably on some adventure), Alternate Universe, Angst, Brainwashing, Child Abuse, Custody Battle, Emotional Abuse, Gen, Manipulation, Mental Abuse, Physical Abuse, Torture, and injury, lloyd is forced to return to darkley's, lots of pain and suffering, misako is mia, playing loose with legal things, plenty of emotional moments, updates on australian sundays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjalololover/pseuds/ninjalololover
Summary: Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys has claimed guardianship over Lloyd, taking him away from the ninja and towards a new destiny as their special warrior, their Spring Soldier.The ninja work hard to find Darkley's hide out so they might find Lloyd and bring him home where he belongs before Darkley's grand schemes destroy the delicate balance that keeps Ninjago in peace.
Comments: 31
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Set directly after the episode Double Trouble, the ninja are enjoying the party while trouble stirs.

The tower that made up the Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys was once again bustling with life. All the well-meaning teachers had been freed, the students gently chastised but punishments waived in the face of their bravery. The ninja took the centre stage, smiling and laughing and chatting along with the teachers and students, anyone who wanted to have a word with the heroes. 

Lloyd stood off to the side, his arms wrapped around himself as he watched the ninja. This was his least favourite part of being a ninja, all the fanfare behind a successful mission. He just wanted to go home, away from the place that had been his home for so long, if you could call the place that tormented him instead of raised him his home. 

Someone nudged his shoulder, a smirk on their face. "Hey Greeen Ninja," they taunted, their tone playful, "Tired of being worshipped already?" 

Lloyd turned to the owner of the voice, a kid he remembered well from his days here. "Shut up Brad," he replied, his tone light. 

Brad snickered, giving Lloyd another nudge with his shoulder. "Enjoying the party?" 

"Hardly," he huffed in reply, "Just another boring event that won't end soon enough," he grumbled, "I just want to go home." 

"What? The fabled Green Ninja doesn't like celebrating his victories?" Brad teased, poking Lloyd's cheek, "What will the people say?" 

Lloyd frowned at him, "'Fabled Green Ninja'?" He asked, raising one eyebrow. 

"The Green Ninja prophecy, the one that says he who wears green will save Ninjago?" Another voice said from Lloyd's other side, sliding into their conversation. "That's you, right? The great hero?" 

"Oh, right," Lloyd hummed, looking over at the newcomer, "How'd you know about that Gene?"

Gene pushed his glasses back up his nose, giving a haughty sigh, "I know lots of things Lloyd, we were taught about the prophecy in school, something you would know if you were any good at learning." 

Lloyd huffed, leaning away from Gene and glancing at Brad, who gave him an apologetic shrug. 

"So it is true then?" Gene continued, unfazed by Lloyd's movement, "You are the hero of Ninjago? The most powerful ninja alive?"

"No," Lloyd grumbled in reply, "Well…" He shook his head, straightening his back, "It's just a dumb prophecy okay? I'll never be a real hero," his gaze drifted towards the ninja, his mind searching for an excuse to leave, "If you'll excuse me." 

He stalked away, sparing a moment to give Brad an apologetic smile. 

The party was in full swing by now, the majority of the crowd finally done badgering the ninja and now wandered the space to enjoy the festivities. The ninja were chatting amongst themselves, well most of them were. Cole had found his way to a hastily prepared snacks table and was entertaining himself. 

Lloyd slipped through the crowd, offering half smiles and small nods to anyone who called to him. He approached the ninja, giving a gentle tug on Kai's sleeve to grab their attention.

Kai glared down at him, his mouth open but softened upon seeing it was Lloyd. "Oh hey green bean, what's up?" 

"Can we leave yet?" Lloyd mumbled, staring down at the floor, "I– I want…"

Zane wrapped an arm around Lloyd, pulling him in close, "Are you ready to return?" 

Lloyd took a deep breath, shaking off Zane's arm. "Yes," he replied, trying to keep the shakiness from his tone, "We shouldn't keep Uncle Wu waiting."

The pair gave Lloyd a long look before exchanging glances and nodding. The decision had been made. Zane left to fetch Jay, who had wandered over to the food bar with Cole, while Kai approached the teachers. Out of earshot, unable to discern their voices over the general chatter, Lloyd watched the ninja move across the space, saying goodbye to the teachers in charge and the students who fawned over them. 

"Ready to go Lloyd?" Kai asked, returning from the teachers to where Lloyd stood. 

Lloyd glanced back towards the side of the room, where Brad was still chatting with Gene. He caught Brad's gaze and gave him a small wave, a soft smile on his face. "Bye," he mouthed, hopeful that his old friend wouldn't be too bothered by his exit. He might've considered walking over there to say goodbye in person but something stopped him, the strange way Gene was watching him sending shivers down his spine. He never liked that one, never liked anything about this place. 

He was glad to leave, flanked by his new family as they exited the large room and strode down the halls to their dragon. He offered to fly but Cole shut him down immediately, to the agreement and relief of the others. Lloyd huffed, but didn't argue, just grateful they were leaving. 

Outside the sun was bright, surprising Lloyd. He'd forgotten just how dark the halls of his old boarding school was, dimming the bright and warm sun. Ultra crooned at their arrival, lumbering towards them from his spot underneath a large tree. He shook dirt from his scales, all four heads reaching down to nuzzle the ninja. 

Lloyd slipped in between Jay and Cole, and the massive cake he was trying to keep away from Ultra's curious jaws, and reached up to stroke one of Ultra's noses, a small smile on his face when the dragon pressed against his palm, a soft rumble coming from his throat. 

The dragon pressed itself against the ground, lowering his heads to allow the ninja to climb onto his back. Cole, after placing the giant cake behind the saddle to be guarded by Zane, took the reins. He gestured to Lloyd to join him in the seat, "Listen well green bean, this is how you fly a dragon." 

Lloyd nodded, squeezing into the seat next to Cole and listened closely, watching every subtle gesture and cataloguing every instruction. Ultra would be his dragon one day, his to guide to victory, to a fight, or  _ the _ fight. 

A sigh escaped him, unnoticed by Cole. He tried to focus but the thoughts of the prophecy jumped to the forefront of his mind. The knowledge that he would have to fight and defeat his father weighed heavily on him. How could he be the most powerful ninja, the best one there will ever be, if to do it he has to defeat his father? Someone he holds so dear to his heart. 

He turned his attention back to Cole, who was explaining about the weather and clouds. 

It just wasn't fair. He'd give anything to go back to the time where he didn't know his destiny, where he was ruling his own destiny. If there was one thing he missed, it was the freedom to do as he pleased without the fate of the world on his shoulders. 

———

The man ran through the twisting halls, clutching his clipboard and notes close to his chest. A message from one of their former students, containing a topic of great interest to their future endeavours, was at the front of his thoughts. Upon further research it was clear that this topic was worth all the fuss. It was the discovery of a lifetime, one his superiors needed to see immediately. After losing their school to those blasted heroes, this was the breakthrough they needed to finally put their place back on the map. And, with any luck, he would be rewarded for his discovery.

“Sirs!” He cried as he reached their meeting room, right before their scheduled meet was about to begin, “I have huge news!”

They all looked at him with various expressions of disgust but he didn’t let it bother him. They would all be so pleased once they heard his news, it would be worth this temporary displeasure.

“Well get on with it,” their head announced, giving him a dismissive wave of his hand.

“Do you all remember the Garmadon boy?” he began, bustling around the large meeting table and handing out the files he’d gathered, “Lloyd Garmadon? His mother relinquished custody to us for unknown reasons.”

“Yes, yes, the little failure,” one woman said, frustration leeching into her tone, “What about him?”

He bounced on his feet, barely able to contain his excitement, “He’s the Green Ninja!” He announced, “The prophesied saviour of Ninjago!! It has been confirmed by the boy himself, through a conversation with a former student!"

“What is your point?”

“My point?!” He stared at all their uninterested faces, surprised at their lack of interest or joy at his announcement. “We have legal custody over the most influential and powerful child in Ninjago!” That raised a few eyebrows and, fueled by their interest, he barrelled onward. “I checked the records and we never relinquished custody when we kicked him from the boarding school. In the eyes of the law, we are well within our rights to take him away from those meddling heroes.”

The head of their organisation leaned forward, a cruel and malicious smile across his face, “Get in contact with the police, we have a child to bring home.”


	2. Chapter Two

Wu took a deep breath, inhaling through his nose and exhaling through his mouth. As much as he would hate having to explain this to everyone, he was glad he'd come alone. They would no doubt react aggressively and he did not think the police would hold them in such high regard if they were to destroy their property. 

"Sensei Wu? Do you understand?" The police commissioner asked, "The Darkley's School are requesting you return Lloyd Garmadon to their care as they are the legal guardians of the boy." 

"I am his uncle, his blood," Wu said, using all of his strength to keep his voice calm and low. "Surely that matters more than some claim from his old school." 

The commissioner sighed, "I'm afraid not, Darkley's School was given full custody by the boy's mother, giving them full rights and responsibilities. Unless the mother were to return, the School has the right to take him back under their care." 

Wu stroked his beard, keeping his breathing steady. It wouldn't help anyone to start yelling, he needed to find a solution, a way forward that would resolve this peacefully. If only he had kept in contact with Misako. "Is there really nothing you can do? Darkley's cannot be trusted." 

"Despite their… strange teaching curriculum, the Darkley's School is completely reputable," the commissioner explained, though his tone betrayed his anxiety of the situation, "They have all the necessary and valid legal documents that claim Lloyd as their charge and we are duty bound to help them." 

Wu swallowed his retort, letting his anger out through his breath. "I cannot just give Lloyd to them, not without knowing how they will care for him," he tried, hoping that perhaps he might have some contact. "Where are they? Why aren't they here discussing this?" 

"The Darkley's School does not trust you to release Lloyd into their care freely, nor do they wish to have any communication or contact with you," the commissioner answered, tapping his fingers against his desk, "I am sorry Sensei Wu, you must do as they request or we will be forced to resort to more direct means." 

"Please, give us time," Wu replied, unable to hide the pleading in his voice, "Enough time to search for Lloyd's mother, or if that fails, to give us time to prepare Lloyd. It will go smoother if I can discuss this with him." 

"Alright," the commissioner resigned, leaning back in his chair, "You will have two weeks to find Lloyd Garmadon's mother and, failing that, peacefully release him into the Darkley's School's care." 

Wu, sensing that the discussion was at its end, stood up from his chair, pushing it back against the commissioner's desk. "Thank you, I assume you will relay this to Darkley's?"

The commissioner nodded, "The police will act as a point of contact between you and the School." He stood as well, walking with Wu through the station to the exit, "Good luck," he said, offering what he hoped was a comforting smile as Wu nodded and left the building. The commissioner did not envy the ninja, not now.

———

The street outside the ninjas' apartment was quiet, the roads devoid of cars as they avoided the less-than-appealing neighbourhood. Despite its rugged exterior, the building stood firm, completely stable and plain. It wasn't a place anyone would expect to find their heroes living, an excellent hiding place against those who may want to find them. 

Though with the news Wu was about to deliver, he was sure if any of their enemies were in the neighbourhood, they'd be able to find them. 

"Darkley's are Lloyd's legal guardians." 

The quiet rumbling of the room stilled any outbursts. Everyone glanced towards Cole, his face a mask of quiet rage. A cool hand on his shoulder steadied the earth, though the rage still simmered inside him. "What does this mean?" Cole asked, his voice low and steady. 

Wu sighed, deciding to state the truth as simply as he could, "It means we have two weeks to find Misako or we will be forced to give Lloyd to Darkley's." 

He watched his students, trying to gauge their reactions. Cole was frowning, his anger internal but so plain on his face and the tension in his muscles. Zane was unreadable, though his faraway expression and slight frown told Wu all he needed to know, Jay was staring at him, eyes wide and hopeful. Nya was watching him with wide, hopeful eyes, as if he might hold some solution to their troubles. Wu was grateful at least one of his students wasn't angry. He glanced at Kai, whose eyes shone with rage, fists curled by his side. 

"Lloyd–" Wu began, his expression soft as he reached towards his nephew, who was staring at him with wide, fearful eyes. 

"This is ridiculous!" Kai shouted, unaware he was interrupting. He glanced down at Lloyd, his fierce expression softening for just a moment, before turning his angry glare back to Wu, "They can't possibly have any rights to care for Lloyd! He is our student, your nephew, they- they have nothing!" 

"They have all the right documents," Wu tried, hating the position he was being forced into. "We–"

"And find his mother?!" Kai interrupted again, shouting incredulously, "How are we supposed to do that? She's the one who gave him up in the first place!"

Wu held up his hand, hoping it would be enough to quieten Kai long enough for him to explain the situation. He relayed the information shared by the police commissioner quickly, summarising their predicament and their two week deadline. 

"Two weeks is hardly enough time to find someone lost for so long," Zane spoke up before Kai could snap an anger-driven retort. "What hope do we have of finding her, truly?"

Wu sighed. He wanted to be hopeful, to tell his students that with luck and faith they would find Misako but he did not believe it. Lloyd's mother was an adventurer at heart, a true wanderer and free spirit. There was no way of knowing which part of Ninjago she was in, or have enough time to contact all the villages in search of her. 

"I don't want to leave you guys," Lloyd whispered, breaking the silence with a sniffle. He wiped his face, trying to hide the tears threatening to fall. "I- I- don't–"

Cole rushed towards Lloyd, sweeping him up into a tight hug. "It's okay green bean, we're not going to let anyone take you away, I promise," he murmured into Lloyd's ear, holding tight. 

Lloyd took another shaky breath, his hands hanging limp by his side. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that escaped was a sob. His hands curled around Cole, his chest heaving as he sobbed, all his fears bubbling to the surface. He pressed his face into Cole's shoulder, his tears soaking Cole's shirt. 

"It's going to be okay," Cole murmured, easily lifting the boy off the ground and towards the single bed in their apartment. He spared the others a glance before using a free hand to pull the shutters that separated the bed and living spaces. He sat with Lloyd on the bed, holding him tight as he rubbed circles into his back, hoping the quieter and dark space would calm him down. 

Kai took a steading breath, trying his hardest to keep his voice down so as to not disturb Lloyd any further than he already was. "This can't be real," Kai said, his tone harsh but low, "They can't seriously expect us to hand Lloyd over to those- those criminals!" 

"The police seem to believe that Darkley's is a reputable organisation, and their legal documents claiming Lloyd as their charge are valid," Wu explained, trying to keep his frustration from his tone. "Without Misako, Lloyd's mother, to reclaim custody, there is nothing we can do." 

"Can't we just take Lloyd and run?" Jay asked, pausing his pacing, "They can't take him if we don't give him up, right?" 

"They will take him and likely arrest us," Wu replied, unable to keep the resignation out of his tone, "Whether it's the police or Darkley's, or both, they will not let us just leave." 

Nya glanced at the bedroom, watching as Zane entered the space carrying water. "Is there really nothing we can do to stop them?" She asked, turning her gaze to Wu, "If we can't find his mum, is that really it?" 

"I'd fight," Kai snapped, his arms crossed and face twisted into a scowl, "I won't let them just take him from us." 

"You can't fight Kai," Wu replied, his voice soft, "It is not Darkley's who would be doing the taking, it is the police, and as ninja we cannot fight against them, they are innocent." 

Kai scoffed, "Innocent people don't steal children from where they belong."

Wu sighed, stroking his beard to calm his nerves, "I'm afraid that according to the law and the police, Darkley's is where Lloyd belongs." 

The room fell into silence, each ninja lost in their own thoughts as they tried to process the situation, their desperation for a solution weighing heavily on each of them. 

Nya jumped into action, grabbing Jay's arm and pulling him forward, "We'll start searching immediately," she announced, "If you give us a list of places where we might find her, we'll start looking for Lloyd's mum." 

Wu frowned, then released his worries with a sigh. "Alright, but you must return in two weeks, Misako or no."

Nya nodded and dragged Jay outside, already floating ideas between them about where they might begin their search. They left Wu and Kai alone in a heavy silence, Kai's rage leaving the space hot and uncomfortable. 

"Kai–" Wu began, hoping to ease his student's concerns. 

Kai shook his head, turning away, "I don't want to lose him," he said, keeping his voice quiet. His gaze drifted towards the room where Lloyd was sitting in the safe hands of Cole and Zane. "Not because he's our student but because he's our family, and he belongs here with us."

"I understand Kai," Wu replied, closing the space between them, "Lloyd is my nephew and I am grateful for the time we've spent together. I do not want to lose him, to leave him in the hands of Darkley's," he closed his eyes, taking another steady, deep breath, "Not again." 

Kai turned to Wu, an eyebrow raised. 

Wu gave him a wistful smile, "I left Lloyd at Darkley's for far longer than I should have, and I do not want it to happen again." He placed a hand on Kai's shoulder, giving him a grateful nod when Kai did not flinch away, "But we must remain calm, and hope that with time we can find a solution. Anger, even righteous anger, will not help us here." 

"I… I understand Sensei, I do really," Kai began, his fingers twisting together, "But I can't help it. I refuse to just stand by, even if we don't have a solution, I won't let them just take him away." 

Wu said nothing to that, unable to find an argument. Truthfully he wanted to get angry too, to yell and fight for the right to keep Lloyd but he knew it would only make this worse, darkening the police's opinion of him. He could only hope that a solution would present itself in the two weeks they had left. 


	3. Chapter Three

Kai sat on the roof of their building, tapping his foot against the hard surface. Down far below in their room, the others were listening to Jay and Nya give an account of their journey. He couldn't stand to hear anymore, the hope of finding Misako growing dimmer as the days drew on. 

The deadline to give Lloyd up was getting closer and Kai wasn't sure what he'd do when it came. 

"Hey, uh, Kai?"

He spun around to see Lloyd standing at the roof access door. He was wearing his green gi jacket over a casual outfit, something he'd taken to doing ever since the announcement. As if the gi itself would secure his place with them. 

Kai gave him a soft smile, pushing all his worries and fears from his mind. "Hey green bean, are they done already?"

Lloyd shook his head, still hovering by the door, "I… didn't want to listen anymore."

Kai nodded, understanding the feeling all too well. He shuffled across the block he was sitting on, patting the empty space beside him. 

Lloyd studied the gesture for a moment before sighing, hanging his head and shuffling towards him. He sat next to Kai, trying to hide his smile when Kai wrapped him into a hug. 

They stayed that way, watching the clouds float across the sky, comforted by each other's presence. In this moment, they could forget the future, let go of the worries of what will happen when their time is up. There was only them, together, enjoying the moment of peace for as long as they could. 

After a long silence, Lloyd twisted to face Kai, taking a shaky breath as he prepared to speak. “Kai, I’m scared.” 

Kai gave Lloyd a tight squeeze, pulling him in even closer and holding firm, hopeful that the close contact would ease the fear in Lloyd. 

“Listen kid, I swear I’m not going to let them take you.”

Lloyd shook his head, “You can’t promise that,” he said, sounding far older than his age, “You’d really fight the law?”

Kai sighed, knowing that Lloyd was right, he couldn’t promise Lloyd that he’d stop them. But that wouldn't stop him from trying. “No matter what happens Lloyd, I swear to you I will always be there for you.”

Kai held Lloyd’s face in his hands, pointing his head towards his own, “You are our family Lloyd, we love you and will always be here to protect you.” He wrapped Lloyd in another hug, “Got it?”

Lloyd sniffed, wrapping his arms around Kai, “Okay,” he whispered.

A knock on the roof access door caught their attention. They both turned to see Zane exit the door, offering them a warm smile. "It's training time," he said. 

Lloyd pulled away from Kai, straightening the jacket of his gi and following Zane back into the building. Kai gave them a wave, gesturing that he'd join them in a moment. He watched them go, frowning as the door closed. It was good that they were keeping up with training, preparing Lloyd the best they could for an uncertain future, but how could they possibly prepare him for the future waiting? A future away from them, deep in the clutches of the people who tormented him as a child. How could anyone prepare for that? 

"We're going to lose him, aren't we?" Kai whispered to the open air, his fingers digging into his knees. 

He wanted to be hopeful, to believe that Jay and Nya would find Misako, that some miracle would happen, saving Lloyd from the trouble of being forced to go with cruel people, away from his real family. 

With a deep breath, pushing all his worries and thoughts away, Kai stood and headed back inside. He had to hold onto the hope that it would be alright, for Lloyd. 

———

"Thanks again!" Nya called, giving the shop owner a wave as she left. Jay was waiting for her outside, his face a mask of optimistic hope. Her smile fell, a small shake of her head nearly enough to break the forced smile on Jay's face. 

"Come on," Jay said, throwing one arm around Nya, "Let's get something to eat and then we'll start heading back." 

Nya sighed, leaning her head against Jay's shoulder, letting him guide her to a small cafe, the only place for food this small village offered. They settled at a table, Jay taking over ordering while Nya rested her head in her hands, her mood sullen. They had been travelling for over a week and had no luck hunting down Lloyd's wayward mother and now it was painfully clear that they had to return empty handed. 

"Nya, it'll be okay," Jay said once he had finished ordering.

"Just don't," Nya sighed, waving away Jay's comment and leaning back in her chair, "Don't give me hope." She stared up at the ceiling, her mind wandering back to the city, her thoughts on Lloyd and the rest of their family. 

She'd been so hopeful, so eager and ready to go beyond the challenge that finding Misako presented but after so many days, all their searching had turned up nothing. Lloyd's mother was truly a mystery, lost to the wilderness of Ninjago's unexplored regions. Nya spared a moment's worry for her, whether she was still alive or not, but the moment was fleeting, overwhelmed by her fear of the future, for Lloyd's future. 

Lloyd was her baby brother, trapped alone on the Bounty with her more times than not. He was the first to know her secret identity and had been so happy to have that special secret with her. They were a team, the backups. And although Nya was a little upset to have her little Lloyd spend more and more time with the ninja, nothing broke her heart more than knowing he would be with Darkley's. 

"Nya, even if they get him, we're not going to let them keep him," Jay finally said, his gaze focused on his glass. His usual light and joyful tone was gone, replaced by a serious voice that didn't suit him. "There's always hope."

She looked up from her brooding, studying Jay. He wasn't look at her, instead staring down into his drink. Throughout their journey he'd always been hopeful, eagerly tackling any challenge or problem they came across. It had been a relief to have him there, so confident in his belief that they'd find Misako, it made her believe too. 

But now… now she wasn't sure at all. 

Jay reached across the table, covering one of Nya's hands with his own, "We gotta believe, after everything we've been through together, it's not going to just end here." 

She gave his hand a squeeze, offering him a thankful smile. "I know you're right, but…" 

"Go on," Jay murmured, "What's bothering you?" He paused, smirking to himself, "Aside from the obvious." 

Nya snorted, unable to help herself at Jay's particular brand of humour. She watched Jay, studying his expression. He was waiting patiently for her to talk, waiting for her cue on where the conversation would go. She was grateful for him and his presence, always ready to distract her with his endless chatter or to listen when she needed it. And she really did need it. 

"He's like a little brother to me," she said, her voice quiet, the humour from the previous moment gone with the serious turn of the conversation. "I love him so much, and I know we haven't really been together all that long but still we've been through so much together. Did you know he was the first one to find out I was Samurai X?" She mused, giving Jay a wistful smile, "He was so excited to learn I was rescuing people, he wanted me to teach him tricks, things he could use to help people and I loved the opportunity to teach him, to spend time with him. We even had a stash of candy on the Bounty, just for the two of us, for times when you boys were off on some mission." 

She sniffed, her voice wavering, "I don't want to lose him, and I know, I know none of us do but I feel like I'm going to lose my little brother, my partner in this team, and I don't want to leave him in the hands of those monsters." 

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of their meal. Nya was quick to cover her face, wiping the tears welling in her eyes away. They thanked the waitress for their meal and tucked in. 

"I still can't believe Darkley's can even claim him," Jay huffed, tossing a piece of chicken around with his utensil. "They run a boarding school for bad boys, how that is legitimate is absurd."

Nya shuddered, her appetite evaporating. "He told me about things," she whispered, her eyes never leaving her plate to avoid Jay's gaze, "The things Darkley's did, the school and the students, while he was there." 

"We won't stop," Jay reaffirmed, "We won't give up." 

Nya took a deep breath, summoning what little strength she had left to hope. She offered Jay a soft smile in response, unable to think of any words to say. 

They picked at the rest of their meal in relative silence, offering humorous accounts of their journey so far in between bites. Jay was expressive, gesturing with his hands as he recounted the stories while Nya smiled, grateful for the distraction. She focused on keeping her attention on Jay's words, forcing herself to add details Jay had forgotten. 

After paying for their meal, they wandered down the streets back to the place they were staying. The village had kindly offered an empty room for the pair and they'd decided to take the offer of a second night's stay. As much as they wanted to return, neither wanted to let go of the hope that with maybe a little more time, they'd find what they were looking for. 

And the hope Lloyd wouldn't have to leave them. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Season 2, Episode 4: Ninjaball Run

Jay and Nya arrived in Ninjago the day before the deadline, both taking the long way back to their apartment, as if the delay might bring about good news they could share with the team. Aside from the dread hanging over them like a dense fog, it was a lovely day in the city. Crowds were gathering from all over for some competition, a large race, and the sun was shining down on the city, providing a gentle warmth and a soft breeze. 

It would be the perfect day, if not for the news they had to deliver. Unable to put it off any longer, the pair arrived at their apartment. Jay tried to keep a smile on his face, giving a loud welcome to announce their arrival but nothing could hide the fact there were only two of them. 

Kai slammed his fist into the wall, pushing past them both and storming from the building. Nya turned, lifting up a hand to stop him but let it drop. He just needs to blow off steam, she told herself, he'd come back. For Lloyd. 

Her gaze drifted to him, offering him a weak smile. He didn't return it, instead he kept his gaze locked onto the ground. She walked up to him while Jay gave an abridged version of their journey to the others, crouching down in front of him. 

"Hey." 

He didn't acknowledge her, choosing instead to pick at the edges of his gi, his eyes downcast. 

"Lloyd, I'm so sorry," she said, "We couldn't find your mum." 

Lloyd sniffed, the only sign that he'd actually heard her. 

Nya reached up to hold his shoulder, her movements slow in case he wanted to pull away. She smiled when he didn't move, "She's out in the wilderness somewhere, I'm sorry we couldn't find her." 

Lloyd wiped at his face with his sleeve, his face twisted into a frown. "Do- do you think she's still alive?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Nya sighed, tentatively pulling Lloyd in closer, "I think so," she replied, sliding her arm across his back, "I'm sure of it." 

She glanced down at him when he didn't respond, unsurprised to find tears sliding down his cheeks. Nya bit her lip and pulled Lloyd into a hug, her own eyes welling up with tears. 

"It's time for training, Lloyd," Wu announced from the other side of the room. He gestured for his students to leave for Dareth's dojo and prepare the space while he stayed behind with Lloyd and Nya, patiently waiting for them to be ready. 

Lloyd pulled away first, wiping his face with his sleeve. He walked towards his uncle, his head held up high. "What's on today's session plan?" He asked, his voice painfully normal, as if his future wasn't drastically about to change. 

Wu, sensing that Lloyd wanted things to be normal, followed Lloyd from their apartment with Nya close behind. "We are working on your physical strength and balance," he explained, "Some simple exercises in keeping your balance while also holding heavy objects, and perhaps a spar afterwards, if you're not exhausted enough," he added, a lighter note in his voice. 

"Is that a challenge Uncle?" Lloyd asked, skipping around to face Wu while walking backwards, "Because you know I'll win." 

Wu smiled, "Oh? You have yet to beat Cole in a spar, will today be the day?" 

Lloyd smirked and turned back around so he was walking normally, picking up his pace so he'd arrive at the dojo faster. 

When they finally arrived at Dareth's dojo, they were surprised to find Kai already there, paired off with Cole doing some sparring. They stood by the door, patiently waiting for the boys to finish their spar but once Jay caught sight of them, announcing their presence with an enthusiastic wave and hello, the sparring stopped. 

Zane stopped his fist just short of Jay's head, an expression of absolute focus on his face. He turned to face the trio and his expression softened into a smile. "Hello Lloyd, Nya, Sensei," he said, smoothing out his gi as he approached, "Are you ready for today's session Lloyd?" 

Behind him, Cole and Kai had finished their spar and were waiting for Lloyd to enter the training space. Kai had an ugly frown on his face, his frustrated mood clearly still lingering. He caught Lloyd's gaze and forced a smile onto his face, relaxing the muscles in his jaw and letting the smile reach his eyes. Lloyd didn't need his anger right now, not here. 

"I'm ready to beat you all up!" Lloyd announced, his smile wide and his hands perched against his hips, chest puffed forward. "Are _you_ ready?" 

Zane chuckled, scruffing up Lloyd's hair, "Let's begin then, shall we?" 

With a slight nod from Wu, Lloyd followed Zane into the training space and began the session. 

The training session was certainly not what Lloyd had expected. They began with simple warm up exercises, light spars and high energy movements to get them all warmed up. Then came the balancing acts. Handstands, both one and two hands and moving around the space, standing on one leg, walking across ropes pulled tight across the room. At first, Lloyd felt himself crashing to the floor too often but as the session wore on he realised that he was getting better, his body more used to the balancing act and his mind focused. 

The ninja joined him in many of the exercises, only leaving their stances and positions to offer him a little guidance or assistance. 

After a few rounds going through the exercises, Wu called to a stop and passed all the ninja weights to hold, including attaching weights to their legs. With both Nya and Wu keeping a close eye to make sure no one was in danger of hurting themselves, the exercises resumed with the extra weight. After each successful pass, the ninja added more weight. Lloyd wanted to go straight for heavier weights but after a gentle reminder of slow and steady, he conceded to the lighter weights and breezed through the exercises. 

"You have done very well today," Wu announced, indicating that they could stop their training. "Before we finish, I have one more challenge for you today." 

Lloyd's eyes lit up with the idea of a challenge, "Is it sparring Sensei?" he asked, his voice filled with excitement. 

Wu chuckled and shook his head, "Not quite. It is a final balancing act." 

He guided Lloyd to the centre of the floor, instructing him to hold a one-handed handstand. With a few gentle adjustments to ensure that Lloyd was strong and stable, he instructed Zane to climb onto his feet. Zane gave Lloyd an apologetic smile and deftly jumped onto Lloyd's feet, landing with the grace of a dancer. He held his arms out to keep his balance and Wu instructed him to keep them there, as Jay and Kai would be resting upon his arms. 

They glanced at each other, then back to Zane. He braced himself, tensing the muscles in his arms, his face a mask of intense focus. Beneath him, Lloyd held firm, offering the pair a goofy grin as if this was barely a challenge at all. They waited for Zane to nod before leaping towards his arms. They landed just as gently as Zane had on Lloyd, their outside arms extended for balance while their inside arms clasped hands to help them both keep their balance upon Zane's arms. 

Cole glanced at Wu, looking up at the tower of ninja and realising exactly where Wu wanted him to go, not that he particularly wanted to get up there. He looked at Lloyd, who had lost his goofy grin and replaced it with a slight frown, his arm barely wobbling as he held the weight of himself and three ninjas with only a single limb. 

Wu gestured up to the top of the ninja tower, eyes on Cole and a small smile on his face. Cole tried not to sigh too heavily as he gathered himself up and used spinjitzu to help propel him up into the air so he could flip onto the top of the tower, his legs balanced on Kai and Jay's shoulders. 

"You are doing very good," Wu said, a soft smile on his face when he looked down at Lloyd, "But there is one final step to this challenge." 

Wu took a few steps back and then, with the agility and grace of a much younger man, he spun into the air and flipped onto Cole's shoulders. He pulled out a teapot and cup from seemingly nowhere and poured himself a cup of tea. The tower swayed at the weight of them all at once, Lloyd's arm trembling beneath him. 

"Focus Lloyd, you are stronger than you realise," Wu said, his voice loud and clear from the top of the stack. 

Nya watched them from the side of the room, her face a mix of awe and anxiety. She could see how much Lloyd was shaking now, the swaying of the tower growing more unstable. She was impressed he'd held out for so long, holding up the weight of five people and himself, but her worry was plain in the way she twisted the corners of her shirt, her fingers knotting together. 

She caught Lloyd's gaze and gave him a thumbs up in encouragement, hiding her worry behind a bright smile. 

Her smile fell into confusion as she glanced around the ninja and out the window. A large vehicle, some kind of construction equipment she couldn't remember the name of was passing by, or was it stopping? She couldn't tell. 

A loud bang answered her unspoken question as a giant wrecking ball came crashing through the window, knocking the ninja to the ground. 

They scrambled to their feet in record time, the ninja jumping in front of Lloyd with their hands raised in a protective guard. Instead of snakes, Garmadon or even the police, two construction workers entered the space. The workers were as surprised as they were to see them, one looking down at his clipboard then back up at them, his confusion plain. 

Dareth burst into the space, shouting at the workers, "Wait wait wait wait!" He exclaimed, his arms gesturing wildly, "This wasn't supposed to happen until tomorrow!" 

The worker with the clipboard frowned, staring down at his clipboard and studying whatever was upon it. "Oh, ha ha you're right! My bad," he said, waving away the rest of the workers that were starting to pile into the space, "Let's go boys, we'll come back tomorrow!" 

"Dareth," Cole spoke up, his voice calm but tense, his adrenaline still up from the surprise and the fall, "What is going on?" 

Dareth shifted his weight from foot to foot, clearly uncomfortable underneath the steely gaze of Cole and the rest of the ninja. "Well… I may be behind on some rent," he began carefully, his gaze flitting between each of them as he spoke, "And some company bought up the place and is now demolishing it." 

Cole sighed, pressing his hand into his forehead, "How much?" He asked, "How much do you owe?" 

"Fifty thousand dollars," Dareth replied, hanging his head. "If I can't pay up by tomorrow, Darnagom Enterprises is going to buy the dojo and destroy it." 

Kai frowned, walking closer towards Dareth. "Darnagom? That sounds an awful lot like Garmadon." 

Zane's eyes widened, "That's because it's an anagram Kai," he explained, "Garmadon must be trying to destroy the dojo so we'd have no place to train Lloyd." 

"He doesn't need to buy this place, he just needs to wait." Lloyd grumbled before he could think better of it. 

"Lloyd–"

"I know how we can get the money!" Nya exclaimed, unaware Kai had spoken, "Remember Jay, all those people talking about a big race?" 

Jay nodded slowly, unsure where Nya was going with her train of thought. 

"Well, the prize is fifty thousand dollars!" 

She waited for the news to sink in, the faces around her shifting from frustrated confusion to excited realisation. They shared excited looks, plans already being made as they prepared for how they could possibly win the race. 

"When is it?" Kai asked. He stood next to Lloyd, one hand on his shoulder. 

"Tomorrow." 

He glanced down at Lloyd. It was the last day, the last chance they had. He raised an eyebrow at Lloyd, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze, a wordless question passing between them. Whatever their plans were, it was always Lloyd's choice. 

"Let's do it." Lloyd said, his voice firm. He squared his shoulders, gazing at each of them in turn. "Let's win that race." 


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Season 2, Episode 4: Ninjaball Run

The morning of the race was filled with tension. The threat of losing the dojo and Lloyd hanging over the ninja, weighing them down. It was settled that the four ninja would take the ultrasonic radar while Lloyd raced with Ultra Dragon. 

Although the race was scheduled for a late morning start, the ninja were gone from their home as the sun rose above the horizon. They spent some time with Nya at her workshop before they took Lloyd up onto the buildings, out of the way of the crowds and, although no one dared say it out loud, out of sight of the police. 

No words were spoken between them as they sat under the rising sun, enjoying its warmth and the silent reassurance of each other's presence. No matter what was about to happen, whether they won the race or not, they would always be there for each other. An alert from one of their phones sounded, an alarm to let them know it was time to get to the race. The ninja paused and enveloped Lloyd in a group hug, trapping him in their combined warmth. 

A second alert forced them to release him, lest they be late for the race. The march to the starting line was slow, all eyes on alert as they walked in a diamond formation with Lloyd in their centre. They would not let Lloyd be taken from them, not yet. 

Wu was waiting for them at the starting line, talking to the police commissioner. The ninja balked but with a gentle push from Zane, they kept walking towards the vehicle. Nya saw their approach and waved them over, already beginning an explanation of their ride and the little tweaks and tricks she'd added into it. 

Cole, with Lloyd tucked close, approached Wu and the police on his way to where Ultra was waiting. "Hello commissioner," Cole said, giving Lloyd a comforting squeeze. 

Wu and the commissioner stopped talking at their arrival. "Hello ninja," the commissioner greeted, giving them both a firm nod. "Good luck in the race." 

He gave Wu another nod before leaving the trio, disappearing into crowds. Wu let out an audible sigh of relief, before glancing over at Cole and Lloyd. He straightened his posture and smiled at the pair, "Are you ready to fly Lloyd?"

Lloyd shook his head, trying to shake the worries from his thoughts, and smiled wide, "I'm gonna win this!" He announced, hands on his hips and chest puffed up, "Just you watch." 

Wu smiled, ruffling Lloyd's hair, "I'm sure you will." He turned to Cole and the other ninja who had approached, "Good luck my students." 

He and Nya gave them a final wave before heading over to the stands, leaving them to get settled in their respective vehicles, or rather vehicle and dragon. As they left, Lloyd rushed to his uncle, wrapping his arms around him in a hug and pulling him back. He waved Nya on ahead, who looked concerned but respected his wish. 

"What is it nephew," he asked, leaning closer and turning so he could look at Lloyd's face. 

"I- I'm scared," Lloyd said, his voice quiet and hard to hear over the chattering and cheering of the crowds. "I don't want to leave you." 

Wu forced himself to smile, to hide his worrying thoughts behind a comforting smile, "You won't Lloyd," he promised, regretting the words the moment they left his mouth. He knew this wasn't something he could promise, that Darkley's was waiting just around the corner for the race to finish. There would be nothing else he could say or do to put it off. "I… good luck Lloyd," he said, "Now hurry to your dragon, the race is about to start." 

He gave Lloyd's shoulder a tight squeeze, "I will see you after the race is done, I promise," Wu affirmed. He gently pushed Lloyd towards his dragon, "Hurry." 

Lloyd glanced at Ultra, then back to Wu, and nodded. "See you after," he said before running off, climbing onto Ultra just as the commentators announced him. 

Wu hurried off the track and towards the stands where Nya and Dareth waited. He knew Lloyd needed comfort and encouragement, but promising that Lloyd wouldn't leave, how could he keep it? He wanted nothing more than to fight that Lloyd belonged with him, that he was his uncle and his place was with family, but the police commissioner had all but shut him down. Even if Wu tried to fight it, the process would end with Darkley's winning, no matter what he tried. 

He took a deep breath, forcing himself to smile and greet Nya and Dareth as he sat next to them in the stands. He had to hold onto the hope that in the end, it would all work out. 

He had to have faith. 

———

The race started off weak, with the ninja being stalled at the starting line while Lloyd struggled to control Ultra. It was hard to know who was going to win, the leading racers shifting as they made it through each leg. Wu, Nya and Dareth watched closely, all their thoughts on the race as the ninja raced from the back of the pack and worked together with Lloyd to have any chance of winning. 

Wu winced as the dragon's leg was caught by a skeleton trap and Lloyd crashed to the ground. A part of him wondered if Darkley's were going to make their move, sweeping Lloyd up from the racetrack before any of them would even know. He tried to calm himself, remembering that Lloyd wasn't alone, he was with Ultra and the four-headed dragon would not let anyone touch him. 

The tension only rose as Garmadon joined the race. His brother, who was the reason behind their entry in the first place, was bent on defeating them, on stopping Lloyd's training. He wondered, for a brief moment, whether or not he should alert him to Darkley's scheming. Garmadon loved his son, and it was that love which had brought Garmadon back to Ninjago in the first place. 

But the law would never accept Garmadon as Lloyd's guardian, despite being hailed as a hero thanks to the Devourer, the evil flowing through Garmadon's veins made him an unsuitable guardian. With that fact, and the struggle of actually finding Garmadon at all, had guided Wu to the decision of keeping it a secret. Even now, with his brother easily within reach, he held back. 

He only hoped they could resolve the issue peacefully before Garmadon, and his more aggressive tactics, found out. 

Just as it seemed Garmadon would win the race and they would lose the dojo, the ninja pulled through with a surprise trick, a gift from Nya, and just slipped into the lead. They wasted no time and rushed down to the track to greet and congratulate the ninja on their victory. 

Garmadon landed his ship next to them, leaping off to assert his victory. Wu smiled with pride at his students and their readiness, all of them standing up and against Garmadon. He watched, only half listening, as Ultra arrived. Unable to see his back, Wu's heart constricted with fear. 

His relief was clear when Lloyd landed upon the ship, standing tall upon the back of Ultra, reclaiming the ship for the ninja. He was so proud of them all, it only made what was about to happen so much worse. 

As the police arrived, Garmadon disappeared with his Serpentine into the crowds. Wu was tempted to search for him, to call out and use him to fight for Lloyd in a way that they couldn't but it was too late. Garmadon was gone and with him any chance that they might have saved Lloyd. 

"Lloyd Garmadon," the police commissioner called out, his voice surprisingly loud and booming over the celebrations. "It's time to come with us." 

Lloyd froze from where he stood in front of the ship, eyes wide as he realised he was now surrounded by police officers. They stood close enough that within a few steps they could grab him, to stop him if he tried to run. 

Realisation settled in across the ninja as the moment they had been dreading for two weeks finally arrived. Kai and Cole were the first to leap into action and Zane grabbed the latter, holding him back from attacking the police. Cole gave Zane an angry stare but he only shook his head, gesturing at the police officers standing dangerously close to them, their hands resting on their weapons. 

Officers jumped Kai, pulling him back and away from where Lloyd was now being guided towards a truck. He wrestled against their grip, but didn’t pull free. He could easily overpower them, all of them, and whisk Lloyd away to safety, but he couldn’t. None of them could. 

This was Ninjago’s esteemed police force, the allies they’d worked beside all these times, they couldn’t raise a hand against them, not against the law.

Jay and Nya were standing the closest to Lloyd, both trying to push past the officers forcing them back. Wu had more officers flanking him but made no move. Kai wished he would do something, or say something, but he knew it was unfair to ask that. Their sensei had done so much to try and delay and stop this moment. They all had. 

And now it was too late. 

Kai had thought the very idea of them being able to take Lloyd away was the worst thing about this entire ordeal, but it wasn’t. No, it was the heartbroken look of acceptance on Lloyd’s face. “We’ll bring you home Lloyd!” Kai yelled, ignoring the frustrated looks from the police. “I swear it!” 

Lloyd locked eyes with him and the shining tears in his eyes broke Kai more than he thought it would. 

And then he was gone. 

The police relaxed their grips, but didn't leave. They kept a close eye on the ninja as they regrouped, standing tall under the weight of their heartbroken glares, their grief echoed by Ultra Dragon's sorrowful croon from the ship. 

"Why are they still here?" Nya asked, struggling to keep her voice steady as her grief built up inside. "Why won't they just leave us alone?" 

Wu sighed, stroking his beard, "They do not want us to follow Lloyd to where Darkley's is," he explained, "We will have to wait here, or let them follow us, to ensure we do not interfere." 

Kai growled, his arms folded tight across his chest and his fingers digging into his arm, "It doesn't matter what they try, we'll find him again." 

Zane reached up to place his hand on Kai's shoulder, but thought better of it and dropped it back to his side. "Of course we will," he stated, hoping the affirmation would help ease all their minds, "We are his family, and we will bring him home." 

They all stared after the truck, no one quite certain what direction it was going in. But despite all the unknowns of the future, there was one thing they were all assured of. They were going to find Lloyd again. And they would bring him home. 


	6. Chapter Six

The streets were full of life after the big race, crowds of people dispersing and searching for restaurants, cafes or bars to celebrate. Despite the large crowds, there was a distinct lack of people on the streets Zane, Cole and Kai travelled on. Zane suspected it was because of what had happened earlier, the kidnapping of Lloyd, and their reactions, had been spread around the city and now people were likely avoiding them, not wanting to be caught when they were so angry. 

Not that Zane would call himself angry. He was frustrated for sure, uncertain as to how this whole event had even been allowed to happen, but not angry. Not like Kai or Cole, who were storming ahead of him. Zane could've sworn the ground shook, subtle tremors with each stomp from Cole. And he was definitely certain the temperature was a few degrees hotter than it had been, especially from where he was standing only a few metres behind Kai. 

He was leading them home, or rather guiding them from behind so he could watch them. The police had held them for far longer than anyone thought necessary and the long waiting periods had only made the pair angrier. Though Cole was much more silent and brooding in his anger, it was no less dangerous than Kai's explosive outbursts. 

A small part of him was broody, frustrated that he was here following them home rather than with Wu, Jay and Nya, who had headed down to the police station to try and find some way of bringing Lloyd home. He'd insisted that he would be useful there, his logical thinking and extensive knowledge of the law, something he'd been reading up on ever since the whole thing started, but Wu had calmly shut him down, explaining that he needed to return home, quietly mentioning that he needed someone calm to go with the others. 

If Wu needed him calm, he would be calm, Zane had thought to himself, rushing after Cole and Kai who had already started storming off. Now, only a few blocks from home, the walk had passed without incident but Zane didn't think his calm presence was helping. Not really. What could a calm presence do against the anger of losing a little brother? A member of their family, who had been snatched from them by the help of the people they were trying to help protect. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right. 

He wished he could be angry, stomp down the street and let his emotions show in his actions, showing Cole and Kai that they weren't the only ones furious with the police and with Darkley's but he couldn't. He needed to keep a clear head, to stay calm and focused so that if a solution were to present itself, he would be ready to follow it. 

Cole didn't even bother turning the handle of their building, kicking the door with enough force to send it flying in off the hinges. Kai kicked the broken door out of his way, the temperature of the lobby rising as he walked through it to their apartment. 

Zane picked up the broken door as he walked past, lifting it up and leaning it against the wall. He'd have to write a note of apology and leave some money for the owners. Hopefully the building owners wouldn't be too forceful in making them pay for the damage, not after the events of today. 

When he reached their apartment, the door was closed but he could hear the stomping about and feel the rising temperature, both signs that Kai and Cole had entered their room and, thankfully, had opened the door instead of breaking it. 

Inside was surprisingly calm, though Zane knew it wasn't real peace. It was a moment of calm before an oncoming storm, the fierce rage and turbulent anger building up behind whatever walls it was held behind. Zane settled himself into the kitchen, hoping that perhaps some tea or snacks may stop the storm from coming, or at least lessen the damage it may cause. 

He set about filling the kettle with water, his fear rising the longer the silence went on. After the kettle was safely boiling on the stove, he set three cups onto the counter next to it, placing their favourite teas into the respective mugs. 

While the water boiled, he glanced over his shoulder. Cole and Kai were standing in different spots in the room, staring off into space. He couldn't see Kai's face but Cole's was twisted into a frown, his eyebrows knitted together and his mouth curling into a snarl. He couldn't imagine what either of them were thinking, though he was sure they weren't calm or peaceful thoughts. 

He decided to take a risk, hoping to draw them out before whatever they were holding back came out in a more explosive way. "Would you like sugar or milk–"

Zane winced as both Kai and Cole hit opposite walls, leaving behind dents, and in Cole’s case a complete hole, that he would have to fix later. "Why don't we all sit down," he began, glancing at the kettle behind him to make sure it hadn't boiled over yet, "to think about our next steps." 

Kai turned his angry glare onto Zane, “Think???” He shouted, storming closer and slamming his hands down on the counter, “What’s there to think about? Lloyd has been kidnapped and we have to bring him back!”

Cole joined Kai at the counter and slammed his fist down, leaving a subtle crack that would be near impossible for him to fix. “Yeah! The others won’t have any chance of convincing the police to change their minds so we have to take action!”

At the sound of the kettle whistling, Zane turned to pull it off and pour the hot water into their mugs. “We have to wait,” he sighed, placing Kai and Cole's mugs in front of them on the counter, “There really isn’t much we can do until the others return.”

Kai gave off an angry shout, “How can you be so calm!? Our baby brother is in the hands of an evil criminal organisation and you’re just standing here, making tea!”

Although he said no words, Zane could see the agreement in Cole’s face, the boiling rage that simmered there. For a moment, he wanted to let his calm facade slip, to show he too felt that same rage, the same anger at the injustice that had occurred. He hated that Darkley's had been allowed to steal Lloyd away from them, and that they had been powerless to stop them. 

But anger wasn't all he felt. He felt a sadness deep within him, a worry for Lloyd and what he must be feeling that calmed the anger swirling within him. It wouldn't do anyone any good if he were to rage about the city, searching for his baby brother. No, he had to remain calm, at peace, even if it meant taking the anger of his brothers, he would do anything to bring Lloyd home. 

“We will get him back,” Zane finally said, his tone solid, “I swear it.”

"You can't promise that," Kai growled. His angry scowl slipped into a sombre expression, his eyes shining as they welled with tears. "We can't promise anything," he added with a whisper, more to himself than to them. 

Kai snatched his tea from the counter, careful not to go too quick and sniffed the liquid. He took a sip, likely the only person able to handle such hot water without issue, and wandered away from the kitchen. He plopped himself down onto their couch, glaring at the wall opposite him and distinctly avoiding the gazes of the others. 

He understood why Zane had said what he said. Of course he'd swear to bring Lloyd home, they would all never stop trying to save their baby brother, never giving up no matter how long it'd take. But even that understanding didn't stop the anger and guilt swirling inside of him. After all, hadn't he promised the same thing? He'd sworn to Lloyd he'd protect him and yet in the moment, he had been helpless to save him. All he could do was watch as they snatched his baby brother from him. 

Now his sister, Wu and Jay were down at the station trying to find a solution but he didn't believe they'd find one. He didn't have any hope, not anymore. All he felt was rage. A blistering anger at the system who'd allowed this to happen and a terrible guilt deep in his core, because in the end, he hadn't done anything to stop them. 

Cole sat down at the counter, still glaring down at nothing. He wrapped his hands around his mug, the water hot but no longer boiling to touch. 

"You're angry at me," Zane stated, trying to keep the emotions from his tone. "Because I stopped you." 

Cole slammed his hands down, turning his glare onto Zane, "Just stop, okay?" he snapped. "I'm angry about Lloyd." 

"We all are, but–"

"Are you?!?" Cole interrupted, pushing the chair back and jumping to his feet, "Are you angry? All you could do was stand back and let them take him!" He practically screamed, his hands balled into shaky fists at his sides, "You didn't even let me try! You just stood there, just like you're doing now, spouting some calming nonsense!" He shook his head, looking around the room as if there was something nearby that would help him release his anger, "Do you even care that he's gone? Maybe you're happy now! Now you can be the best of us, isn't that what you want? To be the best?" 

"Cole–" Zane tried, his eyes wide with hurt. 

Cole shook his head, cutting him off, "No! Just shut up okay? Being calm isn't going to help! Nothing is going to help now that he's gone, all because you didn't let me help!" 

He spun around to leave, storming towards the door but Kai stopped him, blocking the exit. 

"Move, Kai." 

"No." Kai shook his head, standing firm despite Cole towering over him, fuming with rage. "Zane's just trying to help, he probably would've stopped me too if he was close enough," he said, trying to keep his voice calm in the face of such anger, "I'm pissed off too, I want to storm out there with you and hunt down Darkley's but we can't," he paused, struggling to come up with the right words to say, "not yet at least." 

"So we just sit here and do nothing? Drinking tea as if a member of our family isn't in the hands of monsters?" Cole snapped back. 

"No, we sit here and wait for the others to return, because maybe they'll have found a clue," Kai replied. 

"That sure feels like doing nothing," Cole replied, the anger still plain in his tone, though he could feel that explosion of anger starting to subside, his body calming in the face of the logic Kai presented. 

"Yeah, it does," Kai chuckled, no humour in his tone, "But it's all we can do." 

Zane approached them, his expression one of thanks to Kai. "I'm sorry Cole, Kai, both of you, that I seem so… heartless," he began, struggling to keep the fear from his voice, "I am as angry as you are, that this is happening but I feel more worry than anything, worry about what Lloyd may be going through," he paused, taking a moment to collect himself while Cole and Kai studied him. "I want to be out there searching, but Ninjago is such a large place we have to be patient and search for clues. There will be a trail to follow and as much as it pains me to say, we have to wait for it to appear." 

"You know, I hate how logical you are sometimes," Kai said, a small smile on his face, "But… thank you." 

Zane smiled back and glanced at Cole, his smile falling. Cole was staring down at his feet, his face screwed up in a frown. "Cole, I'm sorry," he began, taking a slight step closer to him, "I'm sorry I held you back. I was afraid of what might happen and I didn't realise what it meant for you," he took a steadying breath, "I'm sorry I didn't let you try and save him." 

Cole ran a hand through his hair, uncertain as to whether the silence was helping him think or making him more anxious. Though he was grateful for the time, the seemingly endless amount of patience Zane had as he gathered his thoughts, trying to process Zane's apology. 

"I'm still… angry," he finally said, stumbling over the right words to use, keeping his gaze trained on the floor as he spoke, "I feel like because I didn't fight, then maybe I had a chance to stop this but… I know that's not true." He looked up at Zane, "I'm sorry for snapping at you, I was wrong to accuse you of not caring because you do, you always do." 

He looked up Zane, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze, hoping the simple gesture would convey more than what he was struggling to say with his words. "Thank you for being here Zane, and thank you for the tea." 

Zane offered Cole a soft smile, placing his hand over Cole's. "Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed the tea." He gently pulled away, relaxing when Cole released his shoulder, "I had better finish mine before it gets too cold." 

"And here I thought you liked cold things," Kai commented, breaking away the last of the tension with a joke. 

Cole smirked, "Wow, did you decide to trade places with Jay when I wasn't looking?" 

Kai gasped, placing a hand on his chest, "I'll have you know my jokes are much better than Jay's."

"Your what are better than me, Kai?" Jay announced from the doorway, his eyes casting a suspicious glance across the room. 

Kai spun around, surprised to see Jay, with Nya and Wu behind him, standing at the open door. He recovered quickly, smirking at Jay, "My jokes of course." 

Jay barked out a laugh, "Hah, sure they are," he replied, walking past him and into their apartment. "What happened to the front door?" 

Nya gave him a smack and he raised an eyebrow at her, shrugging his shoulders. 

The room was silent until Cole finally cleared his throat, "It wouldn't open so we used our foot," he explained quietly, quickly turning away to grab his tea and take a sip. 

"So… how was your meeting?" Zane finally asked, breaking the awkward silence. Though he knew deep down how it had gone, a small part of him hoped that they would prove him wrong and they could bring Lloyd home. 

Jay sighed, flopping onto the couch next to Kai, "No luck of course, the stupid police seem to think Darkley's deserves the privacy, as if an organisation that runs a school for 'bad boys' is reputable and trust-worthy." 

"We'll just have to wait then," Cole said, his eyes staring down into his mug, "Keep an eye out and wait for Darkley's to slip up and reveal themselves, they can't keep hidden forever." 

Wu nodded, surprised to find his two angriest students relatively calm and collected. He locked eyes with Zane and gave him a slow nod and thankful smile, appreciative of his efforts. Whatever had happened while he, Jay and Nya had been at the station, had calmed and focused his students. 

Though they still had other duties to focus on, such as stopping his brother and the Serpentine army, with clear heads they would be able to keep searching for Darkley's. Although he hated having to wait as much as his students did, he was certain that their patience would be rewarded. 

It was all a waiting game now, and they were going to win.


	7. Chapter Seven

The silence of the crowd had given it all away. Lloyd thought, for a moment, that he could jump on Ultra and run away, disappearing into an old Serpentine tomb or some other hideaway for the rest of his life, but by the time his thought had finished, there was no chance. 

He was surrounded, and there was nothing he could do but walk. 

As the police loaded him into the back of the truck, he risked a glance back at the ninja. His heart ached to see them all watching him, each with their own heartbroken and angry expressions. They all looked in pain, hurt to watch him leave. He tried to keep his own pain out of his face but the look Kai gave him told him he'd failed. 

He spun away, staring down at his feet as the doors closed and he was left in the dim truck, two police officers flanking him. They clipped him into the seat, safety first after all, and the truck started up. 

Lloyd lost track of what direction he was going after the fourth turn. There were so many lefts and rights, he could only assume they were trying to throw off the ninja from finding their destination, a fact that left an ugly taste in his mouth. They really were making sure that his real family wouldn't be able to find him. 

He didn't want to give up the hope they'd find him again and save him as they'd done before but now, the longer he sat in this truck, off to some unknown destination, that hope grew dimmer and dimmer. 

The truck stopped with a jolt, the police putting their hands on his shoulders to help him brace against the sudden stop. He expected them to keep moving but instead the engine stopped and the doors swung open. He squinted as the bright sunlight streamed in, one hand covering his face while the other unclipped the safety harness. 

The police waited in their seats, one giving a subtle gesture for Lloyd to leave first. He complied, not wanting to deal with what they might do if he refused to move. Outside was brighter, the sky free of clouds, and all around the truck were a few cops and several people dressed in formal wear, people he didn't recognise. What he did see was the pins they all wore on their collar, one person even having the symbol embroidered onto a pocket, a skull. A very particular skull with a crack down the middle. 

Darkley's. 

The police from the truck hovered behind him, guiding him onwards towards the waiting Darkley's. He didn't recognise any of Darkley's members, but he knew that didn't mean anything good. The organisation was far bigger than just the school, though they used it to gain favour and recruits, it was no surprise none of the faces in front of him were familiar. 

One of them opened the door to a dark sedan, the tinted windows the only sign that it was anything other than a normal car. A small part of him was tempted right then to run, he was sure he could slip past all the people surrounding him but they were outside of the city, with nothing nearby. No place to hide, no place to run to. It was the perfect spot really, because even if he did run, they would easily catch him. 

"In," the person, a tall man with broad shoulders and a tight frown said, his tone clipped, "Now."

Lloyd sighed, dragging his feet as he approached the car. All in all, the interior was nice, a cool breeze coming from the air conditioning inside, but before he could get a real good look, he was shoved in and the door slammed shut behind him. Curiously, he opened the door and found that it wouldn't budge. Not that it surprised him, of course they wouldn't leave the door unlocked for him. 

Each step along his journey was like a door slamming shut on his hope. The car engine revved, softer than the truck had been, and they took off. Lloyd twisted in his seat and stared out the back window, watching the crowd disperse. Many of the people in formal dress entered the cars of a similar make and style to the one he was riding in while the small amount of police returned to their own vehicles. 

He couldn't stop the wave of disappointment that washed over him when he saw the police turn and drive in the opposite direction to him. Darkley's really was taking him far from his real home, his slim hope that the ninja might find him nothing more than a dying flame. 

He turned away from the window at the sight of the black cars following them. He didn't want to look at them any longer than he had to. Instead, he leaned his head against the window, eyes staring out the window at the blurred landscape. He chewed on his lip, eyes unfocused as he forced himself to hold in the tears. He wouldn't cry, he couldn't cry, not here. 

The drive took far longer than he thought necessary, his boredom at being stuck sitting for so long taking over his nerves. He took to creating different things running alongside the car. It started with the ninja but he could feel a sob welling up inside him so he quickly switched tactics to various animals. He'd just made it through all the running and flying creatures he could think of when the car sidled to a stop. 

He sat up immediately, rubbing his eyes and scanning his surroundings for any idea of where they might be. The barren sand desert and mountainous regions were far behind them, barely visible on the horizon through the sparse trees. He turned around and peered out the opposite window, noticing the trees increasing into a thick and dense forest. 

He couldn't remember the name, but he remembered this place from learning about Ninjago, the dense forests off to the west of the island. The area was fairly well-explored however he remembered that many of the creatures and the densess of the trees made some areas of the vast forest land an unexplored wilderness. 

Though he doubted that Darkley's base was in those dense unexplored regions, not enough space to have a real building. The back door clicked open and a hand waved him out, gesturing towards the forest. He gave himself a single second to breathe and brace himself before crawling towards the door and out into the bright sunlight. 

No one spoke as he was guided from the vehicle and through the trees. He kept his gaze in front, eyes cast down to his feet. In the corner of his vision, he could see creatures flitting past, birds and bugs flying through the trees. Down at his feet more smaller creatures crawled across their path. 

A rough shove on his shoulder pushed him off the well-travelled path and deeper into the forest. He could feel himself being jostled as he was lifted over large branches and pushed through the trees. Finally they dragged him to a stop in between a cluster of trees. Two people knelt down and dragged open a door Lloyd didn't even realise was there. 

The people in front of him started down the staircase. He was shoved forward and down. Down into the hole, the dark staircase of his new home. 

Two Darkley's members flanked Lloyd, guiding him through strange tiled hallways. He kept his gaze on the floor, taking big steps so he could keep up with the adults walking beside him. As they passed open doorways or other halls, he risked a glance down them, curious to know what really went on down here. 

The teachers had told them all about this place, or at least hinted that it existed. That only those who graduated top in their class would be accepted into the fold. He always thought they accepted anyone who graduated, not just the top students, but he hadn't made it far enough to find out. Then again, after seeing the tiled walls and bright lighting, he was glad he hadn't. 

Finally he was guided into a single room, what must have been an office with a giant desk right in the middle and a large, soft chair behind it. 

The chair spun around to face him, the face of the head of Darkley's staring down at him. "Welcome home Lloyd."

He bit his lip, his gaze flitting back to the floor. The adults at his side gave his shoulder a rough shove, forcing him to stumble closer. 

"Aren't you excited to be home?" The head's voice was laced with kindness, a strange kind of tone filling him with fear. 

"Mm hm," Lloyd mumbled, a slight nod to his head.

The head of Darkley's tsked, "Oh I'm so disappointed to hear that Lloyd." He stood, walking around the table to stand in front of Lloyd. "Here I thought your arrival here would be a return to your roots but it is clear those villains you've been spending time with have warped your mind." 

Lloyd's head shot up, his face screwed into a frown, "They are my real family," he snapped, unable to stop himself, "You're the villains!"

He flinched when the head placed his hand on his shoulder, digging his fingers into the muscle. 

"Lloyd, I cannot believe how much those ninja have twisted you," the head said, shaking his head and squeezing Lloyd's shoulder tighter. "We have a lot of work cut out for us if you are to become a true member of our organisation."

"I-" Lloyd stumbled over his words, freezing under the stare of Darkley's head, "I don't want to be a member." 

The adults who guided him through reappeared at his sides, their harsh grips digging into both his shoulders while Darkley's head stood up, disappointment clear across his face. "You will Lloyd, you will."

He turned away from Lloyd, continuing to address the adults, "Take him to his new room, and make sure the water restrictor is switched on."

They nodded and turned, pulling Lloyd along in between him. Each step filled him with fear, the idea of a room with a water restrictor on it scared him more than he dared let on. He forced himself to keep a passive expression, fueled by his anger. The ninja were his real family, not villains, and he wouldn't let Darkley's change that. 

He was stopped in a new area of the place, in front of a strange door. The edges of the door were right up against the wall, barely a crack. The outside of the door had several locks along its edge, locks he usually sees on the inside of rooms. One adult let go of his shoulder and pulled the door open while the other pushed him inside. 

The room was completely barren, not a window or light in sight. In the corner of the room was a little sink and a small toilet but other than that there was nothing. 

"Enjoy your new room Lloyd," one of them said, giving him a heartless grin from the doorway, "And thank the ninja for putting you there." 

He stared around the room, eyes widening at the growing shadows. He spun back to the door, running towards it as it swung shut, "No wait!" He shouted, slamming into the door. He tried to find a handle but there was nothing to grab, nothing to push open. He turned around, pressing his back against the cold, uncomfortable wall and stared into the darkness. 

He couldn't even make out the shape of the toilet or sink. There was nothing but blackness around him. 

Nothing at all. 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags for physical, mental and emotional abuse have been added, as they feature in this and subsequent chapters. (Darkley's does not hold back against Lloyd)

Lloyd closed his eyes and opened them again, squinting through the darkness in search of something recognisable, some kind of shadow or form, but there was nothing. Nothing at all to separate the darkness behind his eyelids and the darkness of his prison. 

He remained still, his body lying flat against the hard and cold floor. It was rough, not at all comfortable to lie on but none of that surprised him. He was in the hands of Darkley's now, and they were not known for their kindness. 

At least he still wore his gi, the thick green fabric wrapped around him like a blanket. It was strange they hadn't taken the jacket from him, but maybe they'd just overlooked it. Or maybe they wanted him to believe they really did care about his best interests. Not that he'd believe it. He would never believe them. 

Darkley's would never be his family. 

He didn't know how long it had been, whether it had been mere minutes or several hours. He wasn't even sure if he'd slept, there was no difference between his eyes being shut and open, it was hard to tell anymore. No sounds other than his breathing to distract him from the thoughts swirling inside his head. 

A soft click sounded somewhere outside the walls, easy to hear over the quiet of his breathing. It was the first sound he'd heard that wasn't his own since he'd first been thrown into this terrible room, a welcome distraction from his thoughts. 

"I can't believe the ninja broke our Lloyd," one voice was saying, coming somewhere from his left, "Seeing him returned to us warms my heart but the way they've twisted him, it's heartbreaking." 

Lloyd frowned, pushing himself into a sitting position. Darkley's wasn't capable of feeling anything good, they just wanted him to believe they cared. Make him believe that it's the ninja who were bad for him. But he wouldn't fall for their tricks. 

"It's going to take a lot of work to bring him back to us," a second voice responded, "I only hope we can make him understand, that the ninja were using him, why else would they bring him into their fold?" 

The first voice hummed in agreement, "Let's see if he is awake, so we can begin." 

There was another click, followed by a subtle creak and a white light bursting into the room. Lloyd pressed himself back into the ground, rolling his back against the door and focused on steadying his breathing, to give the illusion of sleep. He didn't want them knowing he'd heard their conversation, although a small part of him wondered if that was their intention. 

With a surprising amount of care, one of the adults shook Lloyd's shoulders, their voice soft as they spoke, "Lloyd, it's time to wake up." 

He rolled over with a groan, unable to make out any details of their face with the light of the open door behind them. 

"That's it sweetie," the adult spoke again, sliding their hands underneath his arms and lifting him to his feet, "Let's go." 

He didn't have much of a choice but to go along with the adult, an older woman with her hair pulled back in a tight bun and cold dark eyes. Her hand on his shoulder was gentle, giving him a nudge to guide him from the room. Although it felt like a comforting guide he knew better than to trust the false niceties. 

The pair led him through the facility, all the paths looking the same as when he'd arrived earlier, and into a large hall. It surprised him to see the place filled with people, many adults far older than him but definitely much younger than his uncle. There were a few younger people too, closer to the age of the ninja than himself. While the adults paid him no mind, the teenagers watched him pass, their faces twisting into harsh grins, as if they knew exactly what horrors Darkley's had in store for him. 

He was directed to an empty table near the wall, the woman sitting next to him while the other adult, a younger man, disappeared further into the hall to where several people were gathering, likely where the food was being served. 

"Now listen closely Lloyd, because I am going to explain a few things," the woman spoke, reaching to grab his chin and twist his head towards her. "You must be on your best behaviour, listen to what we tell you and do as you're told. For every bit of disobedience, any whiff of defiance and you will be punished," she let go of his chin, "Is that clear?" 

Lloyd frowned, what kind of–

_ Crack _ . 

He blinked, surprised to find a wet feeling sliding down his cheeks, though it did nothing to quell the stinging across his cheek. 

"Was I not clear?" the woman continued, "Defiance will be punished. Disagreement will be punished. Falter again, and it will be far worse." 

Lloyd stared up at her, forcing himself to remain still. He wanted to wipe his face, to stop the tears from falling down his face but instead he lowered his gaze and nodded. 

The woman hummed and turned back to the table, calling out a greeting and thanks as the other adult approached, placing a meal in front of him. 

He glanced up, mumbling a thanks before reaching for the fork next to the plate. He paused, hand hovering over the utensil. He looked at the woman, waiting for her reaction. Although he couldn't see it, he was sure his cheek was bright red, the sting of her slap still fresh. 

Seeing this, the woman smiled and pat his shoulder, "Go on, eat your breakfast."

"Don't take too long," the man added, filling his own fork with food, "We've got places to be." Lloyd noticed that both of their plates were filled with far more food than his, but he was grateful for what little they gave him. 

He wanted to take his time, savour as much of this quiet moment as he could, but he knew it would end sooner rather than later if he didn't do as asked. 

They didn't even wait for him to scrape his plate before snatching it and the fork from his hands. The woman shoving him up to his feet. He followed them both out of the hall, keeping his gaze down. He heard sniggers as he passed, but didn't look up to see who it was from, he didn't want to know. 

He tried to focus on any unique details of the hallways he passed through, but they were all annoyingly the same. Even the doors were much the same, with only markings he didn't understand above them. Nothing was recognisable, at least not to his untrained eyes. 

"Ahh Lloyd!" 

The voice, the head of Darkley's, reached his ears before he recognised where he was being led, the main office he'd seen on his first arrival, however long ago it was. 

He wanted to turn on his heel and run, weaving in and out of the many halls and avoiding detection until he found the exit and escaped into the jungle he suspected was above them. He almost did too, but something stopped him. Maybe it was the sting of his cheek, or the closeness of the adults flanking him, it very well could have been the way the head said his name. All of it combined stilling his desire to flee, his desperation to be away from this place. 

But he couldn't do anything but walk into the office and keep his gaze down as the door was shut behind him. 

"So, how was your first night with us?" The head of Darkley's asked, his hands folded across his desk. 

"Dark," Lloyd replied, glancing upwards to see the reactions of the adults around him. 

The head chuckled, "Naturally, you would remember me from yesterday but do you know my name?" 

Lloyd shook his head. 

"I am unsurprised, you were kidnapped from our school before you reached that level of your education," the head commented, giving a shake of his head. 

Lloyd opened his mouth to protest, saying that it had been Darkley's who'd kicked him out in the first place, but a hand across the back of his head silenced him. He stared up at the one who had hit him, the young man, with a frown. 

"Lloyd, stop glaring or you will be punished further," the head admonished, his tone clipped and hard. "Look at me."

He took a deep breath and turned his gaze to the head of Darkley's. As much as he wanted to look anywhere else, he forced himself to keep eye contact, using the opportunity to study the man that held his fate.

"Now where was I?" The head continued, as if the interruption had not occurred, "Ah yes, my name is Lavin and should you want to address me, you shall use 'Sir' or 'Sir Lavin, are we clear?" Lavin sighed when Lloyd made no move to respond, "Speak Lloyd, are we clear?" 

"Yes."

Lloyd winced as a hand connected with the side of his face, right across the sting that had just started to wane, adding more pain on top of what was already there. He tried not to lift his hand to hold his cheek, staring forward with watery eyes. 

"Yes, sir."

Lavin nodded his approval. "Should you continue to display such disobedience, we will be forced to withhold food and water from you, as well as make your quarters uncomfortable. Whenever you are asked to do something, you shall do it without question and you will be happy to do whatever task we have assigned you," he leaned back, a small smile crossing his face, "We do not want to hurt you Lloyd, but the ninja have twisted you in ways we must undo." 

"The ninja are my family!" Lloyd shouted, "They're heroes!" 

Lavin gave a small shake of his head and stood up, stalking around his desk until he was standing directly in front of Lloyd. "They are villains, people who hold weapons of unimaginable power and use that power for their own gain. They could help the people of Ninjago, but instead they hide away on that ship and steal you away from your destiny, training you to be their weapon of mass destruction." 

He raised his fist and smacked Lloyd hard across his face, the force sending him stumbling sideways. 

"The ninja have tainted your mind, turning you into a rebellious slave to their cruel mission," Lavin continued, grabbing Lloyd by his gi before he fell. He smacked Lloyd from the other side, still keeping a tight grip on his gi, "The ninja are the ones forcing me to do this, forcing us to resort to such methods." 

Lloyd opened his mouth to protest but found himself cut off as the head of Darkley's leaned over him, grabbing at his gi and tearing it off him. He tried to cling to the material, tugging it with what little strength he could muster back down his arms but the adults grabbed at him, pulling him away from the only thing he had left. 

"This gi is their symbol," Lavin said, holding it up high and out of Lloyd's reach, "It is a symbol of your slavery. They wanted to use you for the power you hold but we have saved you and we will keep you safe until you can see the wisdom of our ways."

He scrunched the material into a messy ball, tossing into a garbage can. 

"Watch Lloyd," he poured a foul liquid into the can and pulled out a box of matches, lighting one of fire and holding it above the can, "watch and see what would have happened to you if you'd stayed with them." 

Lloyd opened his mouth to silence as the match was let go, its small flame falling into the can and erupting into a large flame. "The ninja would never use me," he mumbled, struggling to speak through the pain in his jaw and across his cheeks, "They wouldn't hurt me." 

The head of Darkley's grabbed Lloyd's chin, squeezing his already sore face tight, "Oh Lloyd," Lavin whispered, "They already have." 

He shoved Lloyd's face away into the adults waiting grip. 

"Take him back to his quarters, I believe three nights should be sufficient punishment for his actions here today," Lavin spoke, "We shall see if he is more amiable after such time." 

Lloyd's eyes widened as he processed what that meant. His quarters could only be one place, that room devoid of light and sound, the room where he was alone with nothing but his thoughts. "No, not there!" He cried out despite himself, wriggling in the grips of those holding him. 

A loud crack sounded as Lavin's hand connected with his face. His cheekbone erupted into far more pain than before, a wet trickle sliding down his cheek and resting against his lip. Salty. He stared up at Darkley's head, watching as the man twisted a ring around the finger of the hand that had slapped him. A ring smeared with red.

"It's Sir Levin," the head commanded, giving his head a subtle shake, "You still have so much to learn." 

Lloyd opened his mouth to speak but said nothing. There was nothing he could think to say that would save him, that would stop the adults now dragging him from the office and back down the same hallways as before. There was no point trying to find identifiable marks, no point trying to create a map in his mind. 

There was no escape from this place. 

The door to his quarters was open when they arrived, nothing but blackness within, a void to keep him prisoner with only his thoughts for company. 

"Remember Lloyd," the woman spoke as they stood in the doorway, "It is the ninja who put you here." 

Both adults tossed him inside, sending him sprawling across the hard floor. It felt colder now, the floor icy to his bare hands, but maybe that was because he was without his gi. The only thing he'd still had that connected him to his family. Burned right in front of him. Burned like Darkley's said he'd be. 

Lloyd shook his head, uncertain if he was focusing on anything or not in the complete and utter darkness of the room. 

He couldn't believe what Darkley's told him. There was no way the ninja were villains. Sure, they hadn't been the nicest to him when they'd first met, but neither had he. They'd proved themselves friends, trusted him enough to welcome him into their family, trusted him with the fate of Ninjago. 

Unless it was because of the power he held, a power so strong it would bring people who hated him to act like family, to lower his defenses so they'd trust him. 

But it couldn't be true, it was only Darkley's trying to trick him, trying to get his power for themselves. 

It was all a trick, a lie. 

Right?


End file.
